Let It Burn
by keikei1981
Summary: When a Maddison Germaine shows up at firehouse 51, things can get a little bit hot. This hot-blooded dedicated doctor has her own reasons for being in the windy city. Things take a turn when her professional relationships cross the line with her personnel ones. Will she be able to navigate thru them or will she be burned.


**_This is my first Chicago Fire fanfiction. For this story, it would involve_** **** ** _Kelly Severide, Kevin Hadley, Joe Cruz and the rest of firehouse 51 and the city of Chicago. There_** **** ** _also might be making a guest appearance_** **** ** _or more_** **** ** _from the cast of Chicago P.D and Med. I am only responsible for any non –show plot and the Maddison Germaine. Everything else fire related is courtesy of Dick Wolf._**

 **Chapter 1: Keeping It Professional**

 **When a** **Maddison Germaine** **shows up at firehouse 51** **, things can get a little bit hot.** **T** **his hot-blooded dedicated doctor has her own reasons for being in the windy city. Things take a turn when her professional relationships** **cross the line with her** **personnel ones. Will she be able to navigate thru them or will she be burned.**

Sitting at the hotel bar at one of the last speakeasy bars in all of Chicago, I was enjoying my bourbon and the fact that I moved hundreds of miles to start a new life and to answer questions that I have wanted since I was 12. I sat hear drinking with my new friend that I made in the windy city, Dave the bartender. When a very good-looking man; came in loosening his tie and pulling off his jacket. He sat and ordered a beer. I made contact and looked at him in the eyes, "If you're sitting at the bar, you can't be drinking beer. This zone", as I waved my hand around," is for celebration and making life changing decisions and changing habits. We don't drink beer, here we drink the good stuff; and my friend Dave here pours the really good stuff".

"The good stuff, huh", as he smiled and that lit up his bright blue eyes.

"The good stuff", as I swirled my glass, "It can't be that bad, can it".

"I just buried my best friend today", as he took a gulp from his glass.

I raised my hand," Make it a double and put it on my tab. We are going to drink to your friend and celebrate his life. What was his name"?

"Andy", as he took a sip from his glass," He was a great guy, and it's my fault that his dead".

"You're fault, did you kill him. Drive the car off a cliff, shot him, bury him alive", as I looked at the handsome man before me.

We sat and talked for about an hour, until he got up and moved the two seats over. I crossed my legs toward him and brushed the hair off my shoulders; and flashed a smile that was bright, as he was telling me more about his friend.

"It was on the job, I'm a…..."

"Nope", as I waved my hand in front of my face," Nope, no names, not what do you do for a living. None of that, we are keeping this simple".

"Keeping what simple," as he sat down his drinking glass.

"That the fact that you're are going to ask me to come home with you, and I'm going to say yes".

As a smile crept on his face and Dave, the bartender stopped cleaning the counter and looked toward our direction.

"Why would I ask you to come home with me", as he sipped his bourbon?

"It's the shoes, there magical".

"They are something, that's for sure", as he leaned down and glanced at my purple satin heels.

"They are, I had a meeting today and it got me the job I wanted. I am also heading up a huge project that could change the way certain services that are provided to the city. I also got a call from a realtor this evening and got the apartment that I wanted, so they are magical".

I sipped my drink and smiled. The handsome man, stood downed his drink and walked outside. As I settled the bill," What Dave, don't look at me like that".

Following the mysterious blue-eyed stranger out the cool Chicago air, he pointed to his car. He leaned down and opened the door. I slid in to the passenger side and unlocked his side. We exchanged a look," Thanks", as he sat down. He placed the keys in the ignition and his '68 mustang came to life.

We parked in front of his building, I looked up and turned this is one of the buildings that I looked at to rent. The view is amazing from up there. He took my hand and guided thru the lobby and to the elevator. He pressed the button to the 18th floor; he grabbed my waist and pulled me close, kissing on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and leaned into him, the elevator door opened, and a gush of cold sent shivers down my spine.

He grabbed my hand and led me to his door; I wrapped my hands around his waist. He slid his key into the lock and slowly unlocked the door. He held the door open for me as I walked past. When the door closed behind me, he pressed me to the door and kissed my lips. His hands snaked down my body and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me up the winding staircase. He kicked open his bedroom door and dropped me on the bed. I went to kick off my shoes and he stated," Leave them on", as he pulled off his tie.

"O.k.", as I stood up, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. I kissed his chest before I turned around and he unzipped my black dress. He pushed the dress off my shoulders and stopped at my hips, where he noticed my scars.

"Fire", as he touched the once scorched flesh.

"Along time ago", as I stood on my tip toes and kissed his lips," I leaned down and pulled him to the bed". He reached out and turned the light out as he kissed my lips.

The light crept thru the window, as I snuck out of the bed trying not to wake Mr. Blue Eyes. I picked up my dress, bra and was looking frantically for my panties; trying not to wake him up. I dressed quickly and walked out the door putting my heels on when I got to the bottom of the stairs. I walked to the fridge and opened the door, and grabbed a bottle of water. I closed the door to find myself standing looking at a very pretty blonde-haired woman.

"I was just leaving".

"No problem, you want some coffee", as she walked to hang up her jacket, she bent down, picked up my clutch and handed it to me.

"Thanks", as I grabbed it and got my phone out," I would love to, but I have to get to work".

"See you later", as she began to make coffee.

I walked out the door and took the elevator down and hailed a cab,"Damn it, I'm going to be late".

Four Week Later

"Maddie", as the Chief of Firehouse 77 came in the common room," Good your back from your run, I need to speak with you, come to my office".

I walked to the Chief office, "Do I need to close the door"?

"Yes", as he sat down," Please sit. I have some news for you. You have done some excellent work here and you fit right in. I am proud of the work that you have done in the last month; now with that being said, "I have some news. The program is still in play and that is not going to change. The bosses in the Ivory Tower think program is a great. You are going to a different firehouse, on the next shift you report to Firehouse 51.

Next Shift at Firehouse 51

I unloaded my truck and walked to the roll up door. A dirty blonde haired man with blue eyes stopped me," Can I help up"?

"Hi! Lieutenant", as I extended out my hand, "Maddison Germaine, I'm looking for Chief Boden".

"Right this way, I'm Matt Casey", as he walked me to Chief Boden's office, "Where you from"?

"Nice to meet you, oh I'm from Firehouse 77, but moved from Phoenix, Az. A few months ago", as he knocked on the door.

"Chief Boden, this is Maddison Germaine, just over from Firehouse 77", as he extended his hand to me.

"Nice, to meet you, Casey give us a minute and find Severide and come back", as I placed my bag on the floor.

"You got it Chief", as he closed the door and walked out.

"I am fully aware of the program that we all have going on. Well the new ambo will be here before shift. The PIC is Gabriela Dawson and EMT Leslie Shay, they should be here shortly. I asked them to come in early".

"Yes, Chief", as I sat down in one of the chairs speaking to the captain about the program and the benefits.

Dawson and Shay knocked on the door, "Chief, you wanted to see us".

"Yes, this is Maddison Germaine she will be riding along with you for a while; there is a pilot program that is in place. Get everyone in the common room and we will let you what's going on".

Shay searched for Severide," Hey, remember when you stated that you wish you got that purple heels number".

"Yeah, I did", as he shot her a look.

"Shay, Sev", as Matt stopped in the hall," Chief wants everyone in the common room".

As everyone gathered in the common room, I stood next to Chief Boden," I would like to introduce Maddison Germaine, she will be riding with Shay and Dawson for a while. Go ahead Maddison", as he took a seat.

"Hi, I'm Maddison and like Chief Boden stated that I will be riding with Ambo 61, with the recent calls that have been coming in that the bosses in the Ivory Tower thought that this might be a good idea for me to come here, to prepare you for further medical issues that have come up. Shay and Dawson are going to be parts of the pilot program to emergency medical technicians are able to perform amputations and other life saving techniques to increase survival rate in some certain cases".

"What does that mean", as Dawson raised her hand?

"Gabriela, that means that you will be certified by a board approved license physician to perform these task. Where the previous calls that you received, no doctor was able to amputate a man's' foot and he ended up dying, that is what we want to avoid.

"Who is the licensed doctor that is going to be doing that", as I was interrupted by Mr. Blue eyes?

"That would be me, Lieutenant Severide, rescue squad right. I am a trauma doctor and firefighter, but also got my start as an EMT in Arizona", as the alarm sounded off.

We all got up and raced to the door, and there in the bay was a brand new black Chicago Fire Ambulance 61, "Maddison", as the keys were tossed into the air, "Thanks Mark, who's driving"?

"I am", as I tossed the keys to Shay and hopped into the cab with Dawson," Let's rock and Roll".

We came back from the run and were going thru the ambo, "Oh my god, this is amazing", as Gabby opened a black case that house some pretty cool surgical tools, "This is what dreams are made of".

"Right, it's like a hospital on wheels. Everything that you could want is all right here".

"Chow Time", came over the intercom.

We walked back into the kitchen when he walked up, "Lieutenant Severide, how can I help you".

"You don't remember me", as he smiled.

"I do, let's just keep it professional", as I smiled and walked away.

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK COMMENT AND REVIEW…**


End file.
